


Short stories

by Saanak



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fluff mostly, Gen, Nothing angsty, just random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy and short stories about our favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaki

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to Leticia, aka maliatsate on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy :)

-Sus… LaFontaine! We had ONE agreement!  
-I know, Perr, no animals in our room but…  
-No buts! I agreed to all your researches… all your weird potions, but this… this thing has to go.  
Laf sighed. They really had hoped that Perry would allow them to keep Chaki in the room. Who wouldn’t want an adorable turtleduck in their room? But Perry didn’t seem to like Chaki very much.  
At the exact moment that LaF was going to take Chaki to bring it to Laura’s room, the small animal suddenly moved and went straight to Perry.  
Granted, being half turtle, Chaki wasn’t exactly fast, but LaF was so surprised to see it moving that they didn’t try to stop it.  
The animal stopped right in front of Perry and looked at her.  
No one could resist a turtleduck, except maybe the Dean, LaF knew that.  
So, they tried one last time:  
-Come on Perr, it’s just for a few days, just the time we find someone who can take of him…  
They knew they had won when Perry sighed, and bent to touch the small animal.  
-Fine, she said, but only for a few days.  
LaF smiled at her. Second part of their plan: convince Perry to actually keep it....


	2. Trapped in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes though Carmilla's mind after the library finally agrees to release them.

 

 

-Uh, do you remember this hallway leading to a forest? Oh, look! This fox has nine tails.

Yep, the moment was definitely gone, Carmilla thought. Maybe it was better this way. But knowing that Laura could still crack jokes, even if it was at her expense, warmed her heart.

Carmilla had tried so hard to forget about the whole “match” thing when she had started to fall for Laura. But as usual, when the library had its mind set on something, it went through its own plans no matter what people felt about it. Maybe it was because the library was, well, not an actual person.

Regardless, even though they might never go back to what she and Laura had at the beginning, hell, might never go back to have anything together, Carmilla knew Laura was her match. And now Laura knew too.

The vampire had never believed in soulmates, and did not think Laura was hers. But she had always known there was something special about Laura. Not that Carmilla would have ever told her about the “match” thing if the library hadn’t taken care of it. And it certainly was hard to be reminded every time she looked at Laura how amazing her lips had felt against hers. But Laura said she would want to know what she had lost. And the sacrifices that she had made to keep Carmilla alive were enormous.

For the time being, Carmilla would try to be the best ally she could to Laura. And maybe… maybe when all the craziness stopped, they could still be _something_. If it ever stopped. One could hope, right?

And so, Carmilla stood, and followed her cupcake before she could get into trouble with a …. 9-tail fox.

-Still killing me Hollis.


	3. The truth about LaFontaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been inspired by my own Secret Santa, who sends me small scenes everyday!

Perry knows what people say behind her back, that she is too strict, uptight, and that LaFontaine is the cool one, the one easy to be around. Perry can understand why people think that way, it’s true that she’s a bit…, well, she likes things to be normal and at their place and _ordered_.

But the thought that LaFontaine is always easy to be around just makes her laugh every time. Because, clearly, those people have never cooked with Lafontaine. If they think that Perry is difficult, what would they think of LaFontaine?

Because making cookies with one LaFontaine can take a whole afternoon instead of an hour if they aren’t satisfied with the amount of milk they poured to prepare the dough, or if the cookies are “missing something”.

One day, they decided that Perry’s mom’s measuring cup was not precise enough, even though they knew that Perry and her mom had used it thousands of times. Since that day, they only used volumetric flasks, and sometimes, when really they were in a rush, graduated cylinders.

A few weeks later they had brought an analytical balance, the kind precise to the milligram.

She had tried countless times to explain to them that putting two milliliters more than what was indicated in the recipe had never ruined any cake, but they had none of it.

So, yes, LaFontaine can be a little… difficult too. Not that Perry minds. She cares too much about them to really mind. And she really enjoys watching LaF preparing cookies, just to see the concentrated frown they sport whenever they’re filling up a flask.

She might have given up her heart fondest desire at the time, but as she watches them preparing her favourite type of biscuits, it surely does not feel like she gave up on anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Carmilla cares more than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As all the other chapters, this one is for maliatsate :) She asked for a bit of LaF and Carmilla and I happily obliged. Sorry if the English is terrible...

They had been stuck in the library for a week, and there was still no sign of Miss Brownies or Wil… whatever his name was these days. Redhead scientist was becoming restless.

They seemed to believe it was their fault that Ginger #2 was missing.

So one night- or day, it was hard to tell- she decided to talk to them. Laura was asleep and Carmilla was returning from a stroll down the alleys of the library (she just had her daily dose of O neg); LaFontaine was awake, but then again, they didn’t seem to sleep a lot.

-Hey.

-Hey, they answered without looking at her. Their eyes were focused on the computer screen.

Carmilla sighed internally: they had to make this difficult, didn’t they?

-Look, I…

She hesitated. She had planned to say she was sorry, but was she really? And would they care about what she had to say; would they even believe her?

Her silence seemed to capture the redhead’s attention: they finally looked at her and frowned their eyebrows.

_To hell with it_ , Carmilla thought.

-Miss Cookies and I may disagree on a lot of things, and I don’t really care about some 19th century library rat – she had to finish before they could strangle her—but I know what it’s like to lose someone. And I wanted to say that I’m sorry.

She continued:

-Laura may not be in a good place at the moment, but she will not give up until we find them. And we will find them.

She put her hand on their shoulder. Wow, where _that_ did come from?

LaF was looking at her strangely. She removed her hand.

They returned their attention to the screen, but Carmilla could see tears in the corners of their eyes.

_Crap_. She hadn’t meant to make them cry. She was the worst at consoling people.

Finally they asked: -Did Laura tell you to say that?

-What?

She didn’t expect that one.

Ginger #1 eyed her again.

-No, Carmilla answered, she didn’t ask me to say that. I meant it.

And at that moment, she realized it was true: she wanted to help them, and not because of Laura.

They didn’t look entirely convinced, but there was the shadow of a smile on their face, and the tears had disappeared.

-So much for the whole “I don’t care about anything or anyone”, huh?, they sassed.

-Don’t think I won’t happily end you if you keep saying things like that, she retorted.

But given the 500W-smile Ginger#1 had now, maybe her threat lacked a bit of conviction.

She left them work and sat in a corner and closed her eyes.

That had been embarrassing. Still, hearing them typing with renewed energy was worth it.

Alright, maybe Carmilla cared a bit about them.

Not that she would ever admit it.


	5. (Un)sufferable Christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered the existence of this text last night, so. Have some really late Christmas-time-Danny-and-Carm-bonding.

They were baking gingerbread men.

Unbelievable.

It seemd they had all forgotten about what had happened just a few years ago, when they had tried to cross the Alps during the winter. It could have ended badly, and here they were, cooking without a care in the world.

Danny appeared beside her, observing their friends from the entrance of the kitchen:

-I thought they all had sworn off of gingerbread, she said, not sounding really surprised.

-I did too, Long legs, but they seem to have a rather short memory.

The fact that Danny didn’t bat an eye at the nickname showed how much had changed in a few years.

It was the first Christmas they were spending all together: Laura, Mattie, Danny, JP, LaFontaine, Perry and even Kirsch were there. It seemed surreal. Maybe she was actually dead, Carmilla thought. Maybe the Zetas had never found her at the bottom of the pit, or Vordenberg actually had beheaded her, or maybe the last battle against her mother had left her in a coma.

It was too good to be true: Laura still loved her, Mattie was alive, and, well, the others were _sufferable_.

Carmilla closed her eyes and sighed.

-You can’t believe it either, can you? Danny asked.

-What?

-All of this, Danny replied. You also think it’s too good to be real.

The last year and a half certainly hadn’t been all rainbows and unicorns, but they were all alive, or undead, which was a considerable upgrade from simply _dead_.

And Mother was gone. Of all the things that seemed unbelievable, her Mother’s end was definitely number 1.

-You know what, Danny said, instead of wondering if we’re dreaming or dead, maybe we should just… enjoy the moment.

Carmilla finally looked at her: immortality suited Danny, in more than one way. Even after she was turned, she had remained loyal to Laura and was able to spy on Mother while informing Laura & co of her shenanigans.

-Maybe you’re right for once, Xena.

They both stood silent, watching their friends having fun while cooking. Laura was as enthusiast as ever; glowing even, despite the long scar across her cheek, courtesy of Carmilla’s mother. LaF and Perry were smiling at each other with enough love to give anyone cavities, and the others seemed content. Mattie was slowly warming up to Laura, and hadn’t tried to kill Danny in months.

For the first time in a long time, Carmilla allowed herself to relax completely. Christmas might even become tolerable, after all.


End file.
